PvP Kingdoms List
This page provides a listing of the current active factions on the TWC Minecraft PvP Server, along with a short description. The list is alphabetical. For a list of inactive factions, see here: Inactive Factions In order to claim land, and thus be listed on this page, a Kingdom must number at least 5 members. When a faction has reached 5 members and owns land, they may add themselves to this list and a make a wiki page. Aurora The Kingdom of Aurora is one of the nations on the contintent in the South East of the map that the locals use to call "Manatee Isle". It was founded by the survivors of the Great Cataclysm from the old Dominion of Newfoundland. Aurora is a feudal Kingdom inspired by the Belkan feudalism on the old map and the feudalism in the Crusader Kings series. Belkan Empire The Third Belkan Empire is a Constitutional Monarchy with an emphasis on noble houses. Blackstone Mercenary Company The Blackstone Mercenary Company is a highly experienced professional mercenary group, providing a dedicated mercenary service to any and all clients regardless of motivation or political allegiance. Boston Byzantium Byzantium is an empire in the east. Celts Dwarven Empire The Dwarven Empire is an underground faction, mining in the great depths of the world. Presently, the Dwarves are driven by the great cause of the Fatherland: strength is found in purity. The battle cry of the Dwarves is KNAI!, their words: the hammer strikes hard on the iron, yet harder still on its foes. Ebonheart Fire Nation Forlorn Forlorn Kindom of Karastir A nation of proud mountain Men who mostly live inside The Mountain (no other official documented name). That said, surface dwellers represent a minority in the nation and maintain settlements scattered about the Karastian Kingdom. LionsHead The nation of LionsHead is an oligarchy composed of individuals whom possess unwavering loyalty. Marquae Kingdom of Normandy The Kingdom of Normandy is a Constitutional Monarch ruled by the King AtlasJackal and Marshal Celoxia "Auxillium ab alto" "Aid from above." North Korea The nation of North Korea is a cultist dictatorship, characterized by unwavering devotion to the Moat and their god-king Gigledon. The Celestial Empire of Rhuziang Created by refugees from the Great Northern War, the Celestial Empire of Rhuziang is a meritocratic empire, under the leadership of Emperor Tiberius, and administered by the Five Ministries. Focused on the building of large scale cities, redstone engineering, and technological innovation. The official religion is dedicated to veneration of the mythical Emerald Emperor, with a smaller following to the Cult of Janus. Sodor Thrace TerraVitae Travellers The Uesugi Clan The Uesugi Clan are an established faction military and trade faction in the North. The Uesugi Clan is the only faction on the server building in an oriental/Japanese style and maintain one of the largest and last remaining chest shops on the server. USSR The USSR is a Libertarian Triarchy to the west of the main continent. A rather isolated society, they are particularly notable for number worship. Utopia Vaenorian Empire The Empire of Vaenor, formed from the Kingdom of Jerusalem and the Kingdom of Frostguard. Vinci Technological Conglomerate The Vinci Technological Conglomerate, or "Vinci" for short, are a faction of builders and engineers specializing in the use of redstone mechanisms and devices to conquer the banalities of everyday tasks. Western Roman Empire "For a Phoenix to rise there must first be ashes" Wylfing